1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a high heat dissipation lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LED has been widely used in various illumination applications, and for high power lamps, such as fish attracting lamp, stadium lamp, stage lamp, mill lamp and etc. High power lamp, when powered on, will produce a lot of heat energy, which is likely to burn the shell of the lamp or the lamp holder, or even burn the LED itself. The poor heat dissipation performance greatly limits the application of the conventional LED lamps. Some of the LED lamps are equipped with heat dissipation modules; however, the installation of the heat dissipation module is complicated and adversely affects the manufacturing capacity.
To solve the heat dissipation problem, TW Patent No. M404324 discloses “LED lamp”, which comprises a base for connecting to a power supply, a metal funnel-shaped lamp housing coaxially disposed on base, a LED module disposed on the top of the lamp housing, and a lamp shade. On the outer surface of the lamp housing is formed a plurality of ribs. The LED module includes a substrate and a plurality of light emitting diodes disposed on the substrate. Grooves defined between neighboring ribs facilitate air convection, and therefore improve heat dissipation efficiency.
However, the LED lamp housing is difficult to manufacture, and not suitable for mass production. Besides, the ribs are only formed at two ends of the lamp housing, which enhances structure strength but makes the lamp inconvenient to use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.